An LED (light emitting diode) generally includes a diode mounted onto a die or chip. The diode is then surrounded by an encapsulant. The die receives electrical power from a power source and supplies power to the diode. The die can be mounted in a die support. To produce a brighter LED, generally, more power is delivered to the LED.
Many LED lighting systems dissipate heat through a different heat transfer path than ordinary filament bulb systems. More specifically, high power LED lighting systems dissipate a substantial amount of heat via terminals or through the die attached in a direct die mount device. The conventional heat dissipation systems (i.e. radiating a large percentage of heat to a front lens of a lamp) do not adequately reduce heat in higher power LED systems. Consequently, high power LED systems tend to run at high operating temperatures.
High operating temperatures degrade the performance of the LED lighting systems. Empirical data has shown that LED lighting systems may have lifetimes approaching 50,000 hours while at room temperature; however, operation at close to 90° C. may reduce an LED life to less than 7,000 hours.